<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Christmas by Aiyaar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109619">Last Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar'>Aiyaar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Percy Jackson Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mortal, Angst, Christmas, I basically just rewrited the movie with solangelo, Last Christmas: solangelo version, M/M, Nico and Hazel are shitty siblings but that'll change, Nico is acting like a dick but he has depression so he's forgiven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was a complete failure. His life was shitty, he had shitty health and worked at the shitty Christmas store. He never believed in luck. Until he met Will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solangelo Christmas [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After I've watched "Last Christmas" I thought about solangelo right away. I rewrited it, so NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. The plot, most of the lines are from the movie. IT'S NOT MY STORY.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wham!-Last Christmas</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nico was a happy child with a wonderful life. He lived in a small town in Italia with his mother and a loving sister. Their father visited them a lot. Until his mother died and they had to move to America. This is when everything went to hell.</p><p>His sister died soon after, a terrible car accident. His father married another woman, who died soon too, leaving him a half-sister named Hazel. God he hated her. Always so perfect, with her cute husband. His father and his stepmother were proud of her. While Nico was a disappointment.</p><p>He left their house a couple of month ago, because he just couldn’t help himself. But there were another problem: he didn’t have a permanent housing. So for this couple of month he lived at his friends, sometimes potential boyfriends, who he dumped pretty soon.</p><p>The only thing he was good at was singing. Yes, he had a good voice. Not like it helped him in his shitty life but he still had hope. He went to every audition he could find, doesn’t matter what kind. Maybe he’ll be lucky enough.</p><p>Today he didn’t feel lucky at all. He needed to find a place to stay (again) and he once again reminded himself what a shitty job he had, when he walked in this nauseous Christmas shop he worked in.</p><p>“Happy, happy…” he muttered to himself, forcing a smile.</p><p> Dionysus, his employer, just made his day even better.</p><p>“Why are you so early? You’re never early.”</p><p>“Just some… housing problems.” He gestured at his trunk.</p><p>“You’ve been sick. You need to take care of yourself better.”</p><p>“Oh, so now you care about me?”</p><p>“I don’t. I just don’t want you to die in front of my customers.”</p><p>So, yeah, he worked in a shitty Christmas store, where he needed to consult annoying, happy people, who were getting ready for holidays. And plus to everything, he was obliged to wear this hideous elf costume. But he needed money, so he smiled and pretended his life was amazing and he loved every part of this store.</p><p>His day just couldn’t get any worse, Nico thought, when he saw he sister storming at the stor, looking directly at him.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“I’m working, get lost.”</p><p>“It’s important.”</p><p>“You could’ve called.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t answer, right?” Nico groaned. “Now come faster, I need to go to work.”</p><p>He walked outside, following Hazel and huddling in the cold air.</p><p>“You need to answer to father’s calls. Everytime he can’t contact you, he bothers Persephone and then she bothers me. So just do it.”</p><p>“Stop telling me what to do, I am an adult.”</p><p>“You sure about that?” Hazel raised her brows skeptically. “Just ring him, please?”</p><p>“Give me one reason.”<br/>
“You missed five doctor appointments. And you know that you have to visit a doctor. We are also having a dinner to celebrate my raising.”</p><p>“Oh, what a surprise, they are promoting you.” Nico rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Ugh, just don’t be a child and do what I asked.” And Hazel dashed off, leaving Nico far more irritated.</p><p>*</p><p>Nico was sweeping dust, ignoring Dionysus’ comments about how lazy he is, when he looked at the window, noticing a rather funny guy. He was tall, with blond hair and in a trench coat. He was looking at the sky, mouth open. What a freak.</p><p>He hated people like this but he was pretty curious about what was the stranger looking at. He walked outside, approaching the blonde.</p><p>“What?” he said briskly, slightly scaring the stranger.</p><p>“Jesus, where did you come from.” Pleasant voice, Nico thought.</p><p>“What are you looking at.”</p><p>“Look, right there.” He pointed at the sky. “Quiet unusual seeing a bird like that.”</p><p>And exactly at the moment Nico looked up, he had bird shit on his right shoulder.</p><p>“Ew.”</p><p>“Here.” The blonde stranger handed him a napkin and Nico went back to the store.</p><p>*</p><p>Nico didn’t notice when he came in the store, so he just bumped into that blond from the stree.</p><p>“Oh, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Just checking on you. And, maybe, after your work, we could hang out together?”<br/>
Nico looked at the guy in confusion.</p><p>“Um, no. To be honest, you’re not my type.”</p><p>“You’re not my type either.”</p><p>Nico turned around.</p><p>“I guess this is when we’re parting our ways.”</p><p>“But maybe we could-“<br/>
“Listen, you’re being weird, are you a stalker?”<br/>
“Stalk- No, why? “ The guy looked a little bit offended.</p><p>“Just- just leave, please.” Nico pushed him to the exit. “You’re funny and weird, I don’t like you, leave.”</p><p>“But-“</p><p>“Bye.” And he closed the door at his face. Jeez, what a day.</p><p>*</p><p>Nico was coming back from another audition (he failed) when he bumped into someone.</p><p>“You?! No, you are stalking me.”</p><p>“No, I made a delivery here. So let’s just say I wasn’t following you, I made my delivery and you bumped at me by chance. Now we can walk together.”</p><p>“Why are you trying to take me for a walk, I’m not a dog.”</p><p>“Well, you are wearing a collar.”</p><p>“Very funny but I’m not in the mood for that.”</p><p>They were walking a couple of minutes together, Nico talking about his audition.<br/>
“Anyway, boring.” Nico added at the end.</p><p>“I’m not bored.”</p><p>Nico turned to face the blond, who still didn’t had a name.</p><p>“Who are you?”<br/>
The guy beamed at him.</p><p>“I’m Will.”</p><p>“Nico”. He reached out his hand, shaking Will’s. “Why the hell are you so energetic?”</p><p>“And why are you so emo?”</p><p>Nico only scuffed.</p><p>This guy, Will, was actually pretty interesting. He showed him some beautiful city sites he has never seen before. Alleys, streets flooded with lights. Nico couldn’t understand why he was following that guy, who acted like a stalker or maniac. But he just looked very kind.</p><p>Will was rather rare indeed. He danced, turned around, jump and was irritably joyful. Once he came to a halt, pointing at the sky.</p><p>“Look up!”</p><p>Nico lifted his head, looking at a mice on one’s house wall.</p><p>“A mice.”</p><p>“Yeah.” And Will smiled, as if he just seen the best thing in the world.</p><p>“You really are strange.” Nico muttered.</p><p>“You just need to look up. Might find interesting things up there.”</p><p>The rest of the evening was rather magical. Will certainly knew many interesting places in the town. He fetched him to a small park, where everyone was quiet and calm. Nico really liked that place.</p><p>They separated at the bus station, right after Nico told him about another audition for “Frozen” on ice.</p><p>“So you can ice skate?”<br/>
“God no.” Nico laughed.</p><p>“Okay. Would you like to, you know… Repeat the experiment?”</p><p>“And would you like give me your number?”</p><p>“I don’t have phone. It’s locked in the cupboard.”</p><p>“Locked in the- All right, you’re weird.”</p><p>“I’ll see you at the store. And don’t forget to look up.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.” Nico sat on the bus.</p><p> Weirdly, he kept looking at the bus window, watching Will going in a different way.</p><p>*</p><p>He spent the night at one of his friends’ house once again and something told him that he won’t be able to do it tomorrow too. So after work he was sitting on his trunk next to the store when he saw Will (on the bike) approaching him.</p><p>“Were you coming to see me?”</p><p>“No. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Nothing much cause, apparently, I’m homeless again.”</p><p>“Then come with me.”</p><p>“You definitely came to see me.” Nico smiled, standing up and plodding after Will.</p><p>They stopped at the massive building, with a long line at the enter.<br/>
“What is it?”</p><p>“A shelter.” Will looked as if Nico said something stupid.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, mother Teresa, but no.”</p><p>“You were the one who called you homeless.” He said in a perplexed voice and Nico groaned.</p><p>“I meant not like- I didn’t- See, it was my choice not to come back to my parents.”</p><p>“They live here?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Nico sighed. “Guess I’ll have to have a strong drink before I go there tonight.”</p><p>“Or maybe you could go there sober.”</p><p>Will was seriously starting to annoy him, so he just rolled his eyes. Will headed to the building.</p><p>“Where are you going?”<br/>
“Inside.”</p><p>Nico was confused.</p><p>“Are you homeless?”</p><p>“No, I’m a volunteer.”</p><p>Nico laughed. Of course he is.</p><p>“Yeah, ok, mister Perfect, I’m out. Goodbye.” And he dashed off.</p><p>*</p><p>He spent the night at his parents’ after all. Well, at his stepmother’s, if we’re being specific. His father wasn’t at home. Apparently, he had another fight with Persephone. Thank god.</p><p>But his stepmother was a nightmare herself. She just kept asking about his health, his diet, his life. And then she forced her to go the doctor.</p><p>Maybe we need to explain what is wrong with Nico’s health. A year ago, he had a severe illness. His heart was damaged (literally) and he had a heart transplant. His father was so happy when that happened. It’s not like he wanted his son to be sick but he and Persephone were too busy caring about Nico, so they stopped fighting. Weirdly, their family was at harmony when he was laying unconsciously at the hospital.</p><p>*</p><p>He spent a week staying at his parents’. Nico also got really close with that weird Will guy. He was very interested in Nico’s story, family etc. They spent most of the evenings together, just wandering around the town.</p><p>The day before Nico’s another audition, Will, knowing that he knows nothing about ice skating, took him to an ice rink at the middle of the night. It was magnificent. Except of the fact that that kind of date was illegal and almost got caught. He failed the audition but never mind.</p><p>And then Will just disappeared. He stopped snowing up the shop and since he didn’t have a phone, Nico could do nothing about it. He started to worry, so he checked the shelter Will was volunteering at. No one even heard of a blond guy called Will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea why I did this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Will finally showed up Nico had the worst dinner at his life. He once again said horrible, offensive shit to Hazel, she had a fight with their father and he and Persephone was screaming at each other, so Nico had to leave. He needed to have a drink.</p><p>Nico was frustrated. He didn’t know what to do. His drunk mind kept getting back to pity himself and his life. And his heart kept calling for Will. Well, technically, not his heart but Nico tried not to think about it.</p><p>He came to the shelter once again and stood at the entrance for a couple of minutes. Deciding that he was acting stupidly, Nico turned around. That’s when he saw <em>him. </em>Will, with his stupid blond hair and sweet smile and on a bike.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“What’s up?! You’ve disappeared, that’s what’s up! And I’ve been looking for you, so please, take your bloody phone out of the cupboard. And just go, because I feel really stupid, go back to your work or whatever.” Nico blurted out, his mind dizzy.</p><p>Will looked perplexed.</p><p>“I’m done with working. Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Oh, shut up, Mr. Perfect.”</p><p>“All right, let’s go.” Will took him by the arm.</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Will softly smiled at him.</p><p>“Home.”</p><p>*</p><p>Will’s apartment was very small. There was only one room with a small bed. Nico didn’t mind.</p><p>“Sit on the bed.” Will told him.</p><p>Nico felt sick and his mind was dizzy, so he just flopped down on the floor. Will sat in front of him.</p><p>“Nice landing.”</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>Nico didn’t have much to say. He felt… empty. He didn’t know what to do and where to go. He didn’t know why he had come with Will. He probably looked horrible. He was a mess.</p><p>Will was still looking at him and Nico lifted his head.</p><p><br/>“When I was ill.” He started after a minute of silence. “It was hard. I had a heart transparent.” He lowered the hem of his shirt, demonstrating a thin scar on his chest. Will reached out his arm.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>Nico simply nodded, feeling Will’s soft touch. He took a deep breath, before he continued to speak.</p><p><br/>“They took my heart and just- threw it away. And putted something different, strange inside of me. They say I’m lucky to be alive. But I didn’t feel alive. I felt half-dead.”</p><p><br/>Will shifted, moving closer to sit next to Nico.</p><p>“Come here.” He whispered.</p><p>Nico rested his head on Will’s lap, feeling like he’s about to cry.</p><p>“I was supposed to be special, right? I didn’t ask for it. I was special when I was ill and when I nearly died but after that they’re expecting me to be normal.”<br/>“There’s no such thing as normal. That’s a stupid word. Causes a lot of damage.”</p><p>“Nothing feels right. You’re the only person that makes me feel like… I exist.”</p><p>Will chuckled and smiled softly at him and Nico felt a little relieved.</p><p>“I used to have a good voice, you know. I was an excellent signer. I know I can’t do anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Being human is hard. Every little action and event builds us. Makes us a person. And that’s okay.”<br/>Nico was already crying.<br/>“Who am I?”</p><p>Suddenly, Will laughed. “I don’t know. How can I know? What’s wrong with being uncertain? Not knowing?”</p><p>They were quiet for a couple of minutes.</p><p>“Will.” Nico tucked his arm. “Can we lay down?”<br/>Will only smiled.</p><p>*</p><p>When Nico woke up the next morning, Will was already gone. He probably went to his work. Nico walked outside, breathing in cold, winter air. He felt… happy. He thought he wasn’t able to feel like this. But he was.</p><p>He met Will two weeks ago. And he changed something in him. Maybe Nico was in love. He found a strength inside that made him want to change his life. He started to eat healthy. Sort of. He even came back to his parents and his job stopped being so shitty.</p><p>Nico was at his way to have a lunch in the park Will showed him a couple of weeks ago. He had grown to love this park. It was so calm and quiet. Good place to think.</p><p>He saw Will sitting at the bench under the tree. They haven’t talked after that night at Will’s apartment. That weird blond guy tended to occasionally disappear.</p><p>“Hi.” Nico sat next to him.</p><p>“How have you been?”<br/>“Missing you.” Nico smiled at him, leaning for a kiss.</p><p>“It’s almost as if we’re having a relationship.” Nico whispered, after they pulled apart. Will made a weirdly serious face.</p><p>“Nico, there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Nico groaned. “Of course there’s something you need to tell me. Let me guess, you’re straight?”</p><p>“No, it’s-“<br/>“Married, then? Need space? What is it?”</p><p>“You can’t depend on you.”<br/>What? Was he really talking about depending on each other?</p><p>“I’ve never asked you for that.”<br/>“You need someone you can depend on.”<br/>“Oh, so now it’s about me?”<br/>“No, listen-“</p><p>“You listen! I can’t do it anymore. Waiting for you, looking for you. I’m finally feeling better. And I’m not going to open up and give my heart to someone who doesn’t want it.” He stood up, not wanting to hear anything else.</p><p>Will stood alone under the tree but Nico didn’t want to look back at him.<br/>*</p><p>He was standing at the threshold of a nice house, finally deciding to knock. A tall Asian man opened the door.</p><p>“Um, hey, Frank.”</p><p>Frank didn’t look happy but tried to smile.<br/>“Nico. You know, I don’t think Hazel would want you here now, after everything…”<br/>“Yeah. Could you just tell her that I’m sorry?”</p><p>That was when Hazel came out of the house, looking slightly angry.<br/>“Frank, go back home.” She turned to face Nico. “Do you know that saying sorry doesn’t change anything?”</p><p>Nico felt stupid. Of course, she was right. He acted like a dick all those years.</p><p>He already turned around to leave, when Hazel took his hand.<br/>“We both weren’t lucky. Father can be a nightmare. But I just want you to know, you’re not alone. I would always be happy if you decided to visit us.” And she dashed off.</p><p>*</p><p>Nico had to talk to him. It was Christmas and he felt like it was important. A week passed since they’ve talked and Will was the only person he didn’t explain himself with.</p><p>Walking up the stairs he was mentally preparing for a talk. He loved Will, he knew it and he was going to say it. The door was opened ajar and a man in a trench coat stood there.</p><p>“Will!” Nico was ready to hug him, when the man turned around. It wasn’t Will.</p><p>“Sorry, can I help you? Are you here to talk about the apartment?”</p><p>Nico was confused.<br/>“It’s for sale? That’s why he keeps it so tidy.”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“Will. He lives here.”</p><p>“No one lives here. It’s been inactive for months.”<br/>“Oh my god! Has he been squatting?” Nico muttered to himself.</p><p>“Squatting?! Oh, bloody hell. I hate when that happens.” The man looked rather angry. “It’s always so hard to work with an apartment after a death of an owner.”<br/>“Death- Who died?”</p><p>“The previous owner. Solace, I believe. Young man, sad, really. It was last Christmas. A horrible accident.”</p><p>Nico felt as if his heart stopped. Memories he didn’t have before flooded his mind: a bus, a flash of light, dull pain, hospital. He probably fainted, because when he opened his eyes a man looked at him with worry.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>Nico didn’t answer. He hurried to his feet and left the house. He needed to breath. He couldn’t understand. Dead? How was it possible? He saw Will, he talked to him. He kissed him. Did he lost his mind?</p><p>Nico didn’t noticed when he came to that park. He sat on the same bench they sat together weeks ago, when Will appeared in front of him.</p><p>“Why can I feel you?” A tear ran down his cheek. He felt Will’s hand on his chest.</p><p>“Because last Christmas…”</p><p>Suddenly Nico understood. He saw Will. He felt Will. Will was a part of him.</p><p>“You gave me your heart.” He didn’t recognize his own voice.</p><p>Will nodded. “Take care of my heart.”<br/>Nico squeezed his hand. “I promise.”</p><p>“It was always going to be yours.” Will’s eyes was full of tears. “One way or another I would give it to you.”</p><p>Nico closed his eyes, feeling the warm going away, a hand he’s been holding dissolved. He looked around him but no one was there. He was alone in that park, snow falling slowly from the sky.</p><p>Nico put his hand on the right side of his chest. He could feel Will’s heart beating.</p><p>“I promise.” He repeated to the cold, winter air.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>